A Twist of Fate
by redvinesarelife
Summary: James and Lily lived and Harry has a some what normal life. He has a younger sister and dating Ginny. So what happens when a couple of Slytherins thought it would be fun to prank Harry?
1. Prologue

AN

So I had this idea and liked it! I hope you all enjoy!

Prologue-

Peter had slipped up. He had told Sirius about how he was telling Voldemort where the Potters were hiding. As soon as it had left his lips Sirius had left to tell his friends.

"James! Lily!" He yelled running into there house. "What is it?" Lily said running down the stairs holding Harry, James was on her heals. "Voldemort he's coming here tonight! He's going to try to kill you! And Harry too! It's all Peters fault he's been giving information to Voldemort!" "We have to get Dumbledore, and the order," James said, "I'll go get them you three stay here!" And with that he left and Sirius explained a bit more to Lily.

The door was blown off its hinges. Four order members were waiting at the top of the stairs, he killed them easily. They were the only members besides the Potters in the house. He made his way farther into the house and into Harry's room. James held his wand out protectively and pushed Lily behind him when Voldemort entered. She began to cry. "Please don't hurt Harry! Kill me instead! Just don't hurt him please I beg you!" She called out. He only smiled a wicked grin. "Avada Kedavra!" She dogged it instinctively, but Harry had moved at the same time. The curse hit him, but it didn't kill him. It only left a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. James quickly disarmed the Dark Lord and put him in a full body bind. Lily picked up Harry and tried to comfort him while James wrote to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and the minister showed up around ten minutes later. They sent Voldemort to Azkaban where the dementors would performed the kiss in a few hours.

The war was over now. No more people would be killed and the Potters survived. You could call it a twist of fate.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

"Psst Harry!" "Psst!" "Harry!" "Come on get up it's your birthday!" Harry finally opened his eyes. It was his fourteenth birthday and his dad and his sister had woken him up. "Merlin Harry I thought you might have been dead! Your worse than waking up mum!" Jess Potter told him. She was his sister and was about a year younger than him. She had long black hair, hazel eyes and glasses, she was a spitting image of James if he was a girl personality and all. "Nobody is harder to wake up than your mother, believe me!" James said, as they all laughed. "I heard that." An annoyed voice called from the door. They all turned their heads to see Lily standing in the door way. "It was dad's idea mum!" "Was not!" Lily only rolled her eyes. "Happy birthday Harry," she said handing him his glasses.

Half an hour later the Potters were in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Any ideas for pranks this year Jessie?" James asked. "No not yet, I'll have to talk to Fred and Gorge they always have ideas! Harry even agreed to help with a few pranks!" Jess told her father. "Have you ever thought about setting off fireworks in the Great Hall?" James asked. "Just don't get in trouble to much." Lily told them.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and Sirius appeared. "Lilykins!" He yelled pulling her into a extremely tight hug. "Sirius I swear to Merlin if you ever call me that again I will hex you so bad th-" "Shh Lily! There are children here!" James said covering Harry's ears. "Oh they've heard worse," she said. "I bet they have Evans knowing what comes out of your mouth." "Potter not Evans," James corrected him. "Yeah, yeah don't get to upset Prongs." "So why are you here anyway," Lily asked as he took a seat next to Harry. "I couldn't miss my god sons fourteenth birthday could I," he said ruffling Harry's hair,"so do you lot fancy a trip to Diagon Ally?" "We can't," Lily started,"the Weaslys and Grangers will be here soon."

AN- I just finished writing a oneshot with Re-Reader so go to her profile and check it out!


	3. Chapter 2

AN- Please if your reading this will you go check out the one-shot Re-Reader and I posted. We got a few reviews and they were not the very best they weren't terrible but not the best. So please if you would go and give us some love and support it would make my day! BTW Re-reader says hi!

Everyone had finally arrived. Harry was happy to see all his friends. And of course Ginny, they had started at the beginning of the summer. He pulled her into a hug before kissing her on the cheek. "Ew Harry stop with the PDA!" Jess said,"I love you and all but no body wants to see that!" "Your just jealous you don't have a boyfriend Jess!" Jess try's to say something then she hears James and Sirius walk into the room. "Were they snogging again?" Sirius asked. "Yup!" "I kissed her on the cheek!" Harry protested. "I'm sorry you had to witness that," James told his daughter. "You snog mum all the time!" Harry said. "So she's my wife." "I have pictures of them kissing at Hogwarts d'yeah want to see?" Sirius said smirking. "See what? Lily asked "Nothing!" They all said together.

After dinner everyone left except for Sirius. "So when do we get to see these pictures you've told us about?" Jess asked. "What are you planing on showing my children?" Lily asked as Harry started laughing and James looked at his feet. They were all sitting in the den. "Acio pictures," Sirius said,"this is what I'm showing your children." Lily look at them awestruck, then grabbed them away from Sirius. "When did you take these!?" "Seventh year." Sirius replied calmly. By now James had moved to her side. "You never told me you took these,"He said to Sirius,"nice job!" Sirius reached up and high fives him. Lily rolled her eyes. "Well let us see!" Jess and Harry said together.

Weeks had passed and it was a few days before September. Jess had just walked into the kitchen to find her dad at the table. "Hey dad can I talk to you?" She said sitting down beside him. "Sure Jessie, what's on your mind?" "Well I've liked this guy sense first year and he's my friend. And I was wondering if it would be crazy to ask him out?" She said. "It's not crazy to ask him out, do it! Though it might take a while to get them to like you that way, your mum hated me for six years you know. I asked her out about everyday!" James said simileing. "Alright then! I'll just keep asking he'll come 'round, boys can't stay away from me!" She said smirking. "Your defiantly a Potter! So let me guess a red head?" "How did you know?" She questioned him. "It happened to me, then your brother, know you've been crupted!" "Thanks dad." "Anytime. So why did you ask me about this?" "I thought about asking mum but she'd go on about how I should be more mature and not show off around him. And I sure wasn't going to talk to Sirius all he would do is make suggestive comments, so I came to you sense you don't make as many."

An- hope you liked this chapter! This was a fun one to write. Please reveiw!


End file.
